Sakura and Sai complicated love
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Sakura and Sai are friends for 3 years and Sai still call her ugly but things start to change and he start to be nice to her...what happend? read and find out!


Love…So complicated, so simple.

"Hey ugly. " Sai said as he walked toward Sakura. She slides her tongue down her lips childishly.

"Are you going to the Spring Dance of our school???" Sakura said. '_I hope that he goes so we can have a little time together and then-_

'_Wait a minute!!! What Am I thinking?!?!?Why the hell do I want HIM, Sai, the coldest guy ever, to go to the spring dance with ME. The one he calls ugly.'_

_**Face it…You like him.**_

'_And who the hell are YOU?'_

_**I'm your inner self… DUH!!!**_

'_Shut up!!!I'm trying to talk with Sai here and if you don't stop talking with me I'll look like an idiot in front of him.'_

_**Then I guess it's too late for that…**_

Sai was looking at her with confused eyes.

"Are you talking with your inner self?" Sai said and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sigh "Yes…Do you think I'm weird now?"

"Not really. I have fights with my inner self too so relax, its normal". Sakura was surprise because, usually he would have mocked at her or said that she was weird, but this time was different. Why was Sai being so nice to her?

She looked at her watch and screamed in her head: '_OMG!!!It's 9:20 PM!!!My mom is going to kill me!!!I've been talking to Sai for 15 minutes!!!_'

"Sorry Sai, I gotta go or my mom is gonna to kill me" she turned around and when she was going to run Sai grabbed her by her elbow and turned her to face him.

"Wait! I was going to ask you if you want to go to the Spring Dance with me." Sakura was shocked but happy.

"Sure! But now I really need to go now. Sorry, I'll see you at school tomorrow". She ran to her house, Sai just stood there and watched her disappeared at the corner of the street.

When Sakura got to her house, she was surprise that her mother didn't yell at her but kinda happy(ish). She got to her bathroom and took a shower, after Sakura put some clean clothes she went to her bed, just when she hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Next Morning in the school…….

"Hey ug- I mean, Sakura" Sai said as he walked in her direction.

"Did you just call me Sakura? Why didn't you called my "hag" or "ugly"? Sakura questioned.

"Because I realize that call you hag or ugly was hurting your feelings so I decide to stop". He smiled at her (a true smile) and walked with her to their classroom (which for "coincidence", they have the exactly same classes). Sakura was a little confused with Sais' actions but glad that he was being so kind to her.

'_Sai's being really nice to me these days, I wonder why.'_

_**You don't have any idea why he's being so nice to you? Don't play the innocent one now (). **__'I'm not lying!!!! I don't know why he's being so nice these days!!!'_

_.__**DUH!!! He likes you!!!**_

'_Shhhhh, we're already at the classroom, so shut up.'_

When Sakura entered in the classroom she sat next to Hinata that was sitting next to Naruto, Neji was behind Naruto, just to make sure he wasn't doing anything to his little cousin, Sasuke sat next to Neji, Kiba next to Sasuke, Ino next to Kiba (Ino and Kiba are dating) and Sai next to Sakura. Then after few minutes a man with a mask and white hair entered in the room (if you don't know who is it then you reeealy don't know anything about Naruto) and, as always he was reading "Icha Icha Paradise" and he spoke. "Today you guys are going to do a math worksheet and then if you finished you can talk with your neighbors". He handled out the worksheets and like always, Sakura finished her worksheet without any problems, so did Sai, but Naruto was having a hard time trying to solve the first problem and Hinata (as always) try to help him with the problems.

"Sakura" Sai whispered.

"What?" Sakura whispered back. "You know the Spring Dance is in two weeks right?". Sakura give him a _obviously-I-know-baka_ look but then Sai said "Do you wanna hang out after school?". Sakura was surprise with his question "Sure!" "Cool. I'll wait you at the gate of the school". She noodle, tuned and talked with Hinata (and helped Naruto solve the second math problem).

Sakura was at the cafeteria and she sat between Gaara and Sai, and other people around the table (it's a round table) and she started to talk with Gaara which didn't showed much interesting in the conversation but still listening to her.

" Hey forehead girl!!!" Ino said while walked to the table.

"Hey Ino pig". Some things never change, but Sakura and Ino were best friends.

"Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I are going shopping; do you want to come, Sakura?"Ino asked.

"Sorry, I got plans this afternoon"

"But it's going to be so much fun! You can't miss forehead girl!"

"Sorry, I just can't go"

"Fine, but you're going to miss all the fun ()". Sakura just quietly ate her lunch, when finally, Sai said

"You can go shopping if you want, we can hang out some other time and…"he was cut when she spoke

"No, I want to hang out with you, I'm always with the girls but I never spend time with you" and then Sai smiled at her and just kept eating his food.

The day was kinda slow to her, so was to Sai, but now was finally the last class that they have. Sai throw a paper that hit Sakuras' head and when she turned and looked at Sai, he said for her to read the note, so she did:

Pass me your e-mail and cell phone # so we can hang out more times, you said that we never hang out together so I just thought that it would be easier for us to talk to each other and hang out more often if I had your e-mail and cell phone #.

Ass: Sai

So she did, she threw the paper back to Sai and he smiled at her, just then the bell rang.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Finally!!!" Sakura screamed and she ran to her locker to put her books at her locker and she ran to the school gate and saw Sai leaning against the wall.

"Wow, your fast!" she laughed so did he.

"Are you ready to hang out?"

"Yup". She noodles like a child and Sai open the cars' door for Sakura, she blushed and Sai saw that.

"You really look cute when you're blushing, you know?" He whispered at her ear, and she blushed even darker. Before they got to where Sai was planning to take her he said

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise where I'm taking you". So she closed her eyes and waited until they got there.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, wanting to see where they were, but he said

"Not yet, and put this over your eyes so you won't peek anything". She cover her eyes with the "thing"(whatever he had gave her) ,he took her hand and led her to where he planned to take her, and he make sure that she wasn't seeing anything.

"You can see now" and when she opened her eyes, her eyes widened when she look where they were. They were at a beautiful place with a lot of sakuras trees, flowers everywhere, and the most important, there were no other people, just the two of them.

"Its…it's…Its beautiful!!!" she said and hugged him and he returned her hug.

"And it's not over yet, I bought food so we can have a picnic here, just the two of us. And now you can't say that we never spend some good times together" he said jokingly at her.

"Wait here just a second, I'm going to take the food for the picnic". He ran to his car and came back just few minutes later, they prepared everything and start to eat, they talk about how funny was when Temari punch Kankuro and how cute Hinata and Naruto look together, and when Sakura was about to take the sushi their hands met and they look at each other, both of them blushing, Sai took the sushi and gave to Sakura and she blushed even darker, they stood silent for 5 minutes when finally Sai broke the silence

"Back there has a river, do you wanna see?"

"Sure." She agreed and they walked to the river, when they arrived there they sat next to the river.

"Sai…"

"What, Sakura?"

"I had a great time with you today." Sakura said and blushed.

"Me too." And he smiles at her.

They laid down next to the river and Sakura had an idea. She look at Sai and smile evilly at him, Sai saw her evil smile but before he could react Sakura pushed him into the river and start laugh but Sai pull her into the water as well and started to throw water at her, they started to play at the water and about an hour later they were exhausted and they got out of the water.

"That was fun" Sakura said as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, next time you are the one who will be push into the water" Sai said jokingly

"You wish" they laughed but, they were all wet, so Sai ran to his car, took two dry T-shirts and handle led one to Sakura.

"Thanks, but can you turn around, so I can change?"She asked.

"Of course, I won't peek, relax" he said as he turned around so she could change.

"All done". She said after few minutes, and he was done too. It was sunset now and they sat under a sakura tree, they stood in silence for 5 minutes, finally Sai broke the silence

"Sakura…" Sai said shyly.

"Hum? Yes Sai?" she asked as she turned around to face him

"I have something to tell you..."

"And what is it?" she asked him

"I-I…like y-you a l-lot, actually…I think I Lo-Love y-you" He said and blushed really dark like a tomato.

"I love you too Sai" Sakura said as she rested her head on his shoulder he was a little bit tense but he relax after few seconds, he rest his head on her head, he put an arm on her shoulder, she fell asleep, and so did he.

In the Next Morning…

"Muaahhh!!!" Sakura woke up and stretched her arms when she heard Sai whispered in her ear "Good morning my Cherry blossom" she look at him remembering when they confessed what they felt for each other and smile at him, but few seconds later she jumped and screamed

"OMG!!!I forgot about my mom!!!She's going to kill me!!!" Sai grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her down on his lap and said.

"Relax, I called your mom and told her that you were with me, but I said that you were sleeping at Inos' house, so I called Ino in case your mom decides to call her". Sakura relax and leaned her head on his chest.

"Sakura…" Sai whispered.

"What?" she said and looked at him.

"I think we should get going or they'll think we've disappear or we've being kidnaped" they laughed as they headed to his car. Sai drove Sakura to her house, but before she got out she gave him a kiss and entered in her house. Sai stood there with his hand on his mouth smiling bashfully, when finally he saw Sakuras' shadow through her window and he drove back to his home.

Sakura took a shower and when she got out of the bathroom her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Sakura said

"_Tell me everything!!! When did you guys start dating?!"_

"Hey Ino, good evening to you too" Sakura said sarcastically.

"_Split out everything!!!Tenten, Temari and Hinata are here right next to me and we all want to know when you and Sai start dating?!" _"I'm not sure if we're dating because he didn't ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend but he said that he loves me" she said and took the phone off her ear because of the girls' loud screamed.

"_You guys are definitely dating!!!AHHH!!!I can't believe it Sakura!!!"Ino screamed. _

"I said that I don't know Ino!!!"

"_Fine, I'll ask him" _Ino said and Sakura heard some "beeps" from the other side of the phone

"What are you doing Ino?" she asked scared of what would Ino answer be and she was right, Ino was calling Sai to ask him if they were dating.

"Ino pig, you don't dare call Sai to ask that!!!" but it was already too late, Ino had already called and she could hear Ino asking if they were dating.

"Ino pig!!!Stop doing that!!!"Sakura screamed but then she heard her other cell phone rang "Wait a second Ino, let me answer my other cell phone" she hang up and answered the other cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sakura, it's me Sai, Ino just called me now and asked me if we were dating, well…I didn't have a chance to ask you yesterday but do you wanna be my girlfriend? I know it's weird ask this on the cell phone but I'm driving right now to your house so we can make this properly, is it OK if I'm driving to your house?" _Sai asked.

"Yeah, no problem, so are you going to tell Ino that we're dating?" Sakura asked Sai when she heard a "bling blong" at the door. "Of course I'm telling her that we're dating you silly, why would I hide?" Sai said to her and Sakura hugged him tightly, kissed him and she led him to her room. They sleep together (only side by side, okay pervert people?). And for Sakuras' luck, her mother was in a 3 months mission so they don't have to worry about hearing her mother scream at her if she saw Sakura sleeping by Sais' side.

_**In The Next Day………….**_

"Hey guys!" Sakura said to her friends, their eyes all widened when they saw Sakura and Sai hand in hand.

"I knew it, you guys were together!!!" Ino screamed and they all start laughed. Sakura and Sai were at their class and they started to pass notes to each other.

How's going?

-Sai

I'm Fine, How 'bout U?

-Sakura

Fine, what are you writing about for the History essay? Abraham Lincoln or George Washington? –Sai

George Washington, where are you sitting at lunch time?

-Sakura ……S2

Luv U!!!

Whatever you sit….law….hahaha

Do you wanna do the History essay together? You can come to my house and we can make a research together, anyways……..don't forget that the Spring Dance is in 3 days…XDDD

-Sai

After School Sakura went with Sai to his house and they made the project together, she slept at Sais' house, she slept on his bed and he took the couch.

_**3 Days Has Passed….……..**_

"Today is the Spring Dance I'm so excited!!!" Ino screamed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm excited too Ino" Sakura said while they were choosing their dresses.

While with the boys…

"Oh man…Today is the Spring Dance" Kiba said

"And you're complaining because…?" Sai asked Kiba, and Kiba just said.

"You don't have to do many weird things to your Sakura unlike Ino; I always have to make everything she wants" Sai only laughed when they were choosing their tuxedos to the Spring Dance.

The day has passed and the boys were waiting for the girls at the Spring Dance and after 1 hour and a half Kiba said:

"Do you think they left us? Do you think this is a prank?" Sai was unsure but he only said to wait a little bit more for the girls.

1 hour later……..

The door opens and the guys saw the girls, Hinata was with a light blue dress that goes down to her knees, Ino has a dark and sparkling purple dress that it stops at her thigh, Temari was with a hot pink dress with some Chinese designs and Sakura was with a Light pink dress with gold details, the guys all widened when they saw all they girls dress up and looking like princesses, each one of them took one girl, Shikamaru took Temari, Neji took Tenten, Kiba took Ino, Naruto took Hinata and Sai took Sakura.

They all sat at a round table and they start talking, then Sakura asked:

"Do you wanna dance, Sai?"

"No" Sai said.

"Fine, girls, do you guys wanna dance?" all of them accept and they got into the dance floor. "See man, we still in the control" Kiba said to Sai

"Men power" Neji said.

"Oh, she better not!!!" Kiba said when he saw Ino asking other guy to dance with her

"Keep it down man" Neji said but then he got furious when he saw Tenten dancing with another guy, but when Sai look at Sakura, he saw her dancing with another guy too, this got all the guys furious but what make Sai get up and get Sakura was when the "unknown" guy tried to get more close to Sakura, he took the guy from the collar of his shirt and said

"Do not, ever, **ever**, try to get close to my girl" the guy just noodle and went back with his friends.

"Don't ever do that again because I know you, girls were doing this on purpose" Sai said angrily "But it did work didn't?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Sakura…"Sai said even angrier than before

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I won't do it again" and Sai start dancing with Sakura. The song slowdown now was a slow song, Sakura and Sai stared at each other blushing and started to dance the slow song which means that they had to dance with their body really close to each other, as they dance Sai whispered at Sakuras ear:

"I want to give you something…" She asked

"What is it?" he took a small box from his pocket and opened, it was a engagement ring, the he asked "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Hum…aren't we a little…you know…YOUNG!!!"

"I know but we'll wait 3 more years until we're old enough to marry, hahaha."

"Okay…then I'll accept" Sakura said as she leaned her head at his chest and continue to danced.

Fin...........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you very much for read!!!

please review!!!i know it's kinda lame but i was felling really baka whe i whote the story and it's my first story anyway!!!

but please review!!!!

thank you again!!!


End file.
